sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultimate Force Zero
. From left to right: Jean-bot, Glen Fire, Jean-nine (back), Ultraman Zero and Mirror Knight.]] The '''Ultimate Force Zero' is a group composed of Ultraman Zero, Glen Fire, Mirror Knight, and Jean-bot. Their Headquarters is the Mighty Base. Histroy The group was formed by Ultraman Zero in aftermath of the destruction of Belial Galactic Empire. The team's main goal is to maintain peace in the galaxy and eliminate remnants of Belial's army. One year later, after the team and Ultra Brothers had stopped Beatstar from destroying Planet Bram, Jean-nine was recruited into the team by Emerana and Hyuga, Rei and his Battle Nizer monsters were appointed as honorary members. In Ultra Zero Fight 2, Planet Esmeralda (Princess Emerana's home world) was revealed to have sponsored the group by creating their own personal base of operations, Mighty Base. But when Ultraman Zero was possessed by Belial into Zero Darkness, all members were mercilessly slaughtered and the base was destroyed to make way for the Darkness Five's invasion, until Shining Zero expelled Belial from his body and reverse the time surrounding to undo the damage made by Belial, reviving the Ultimate Force Zero members and rebuilt the Mighty Base. Members of the Ultimate Force Zero are mostly parodies from past tokusatsu series of Tsuburaya Productions, with their Mighty Base is not an exception, being based on the 1968 series, Mighty Jack. The team made their cameo appearances in episode one of Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth Life Phantasmagoric Arc as part of Ultra Series' collaboration with the anime. In said anime, the main character Wooser is also voiced by Mamoru Miyano, who performs a dual role with Ultraman Zero. Ironically while Hiroshi Kamiya did present to voice Darth Wooser (another character of the anime), he did not reprise his role as Jean-bot. Team Members Official Members *'Flame Warrior Glen Fire': Formerly the bodyguard of The Pirates of Flames, Glen Fire and his crew at first sees Emerana's convoy as hostiles until Zero defeated him in a match, gaining their trust. He was thought to be dead after he and his crew provide cover for Emerana's team when Darkgone's army attack but survived and joined the rebellion against Belial's Galactic Empire. Glen Fire's main ability is to create flame-based attacks. Glen Fire was voiced by Tomokazu Seki in the Japanese version, later Kevin Michael Richardson, Djimon Hounsou, John Witherspoon and Phil LaMarr in the English Version and is a tribute to the titular hero of 1973 series, Fireman. *'Knight of Mirrors Mirror Knight': A half Esmeraldian and two-dimensional people, Mirror Knight was among the resistance against Belial's Galactic Empire until the dark Ultra infected him with Belial virus, causing him to fell into submission. Followed by his purification by Zero, he returned during the final battle alongside armies from Planet Mirror to assist the resistance. Mirror Knight's main ability is to create light and reflection-based attacks, as well as capable of travelling through reflective substances. Mirror Knight was voiced by Hikaru Midorikawa| in the Japanese Version, whom previously known for voicing Gridman from Denkou Choujin Gridman, another tokusatsu series of Tsuburaya Productions. Later he is also voiced by Christopher McDonald, Roger Craig Smith, Yuri Lowenthal and Roger Rose in the English Version. Meanwhile, Mirror Knight is based on the titular hero of 1971-1972 series, Mirrorman. *'Jean Brothers of the Steel': A tag team combo representing Jean-bot and his "younger brother" Jean-nine. **'Steel Warrior Jean-bot': A sentient robot that served the royal Esmeralda family for years, when not in combat state, Jean-bot assumed the form of spaceship Star Corvette Jean-bird. He transport Emerana, Run (Zero) and Nao in a quest to find the legendary shield of Baradhi, and finally participated in the battle as Jean-bot thanks to Nao becoming his motion pilot. In killer the Beatstar, Jean-bot was kidnapped and brainwashed by Beatstar as part of his Robot Monster Army while using Jean-bot's data in the creation of Jean-kiler. Before he could attack Eemerana, Rei and Hyuga, in his last moments, Jean-bot deactivated himself, allowing Kumano to remove the virus that implanted by Beatstar. Soon, he persuaded Jean-killer to join the Ultimate Force Zero, which ended up in success and was ordered by Emerana to become Jean-killer (later Jean-nine)'s "brother". Jean-bot was voiced by Hiroshi Kamiya in the Japanese version, later Ernie Hudson, Travis Willingham, Kevin Michael Richardson and Gary Anthony Williams in the English Version and is a tribute to the titular mecha of the 1973 series, Jumborg Ace. One of Hiroshi Kamiya's well-known role is Tieria Erde from Mobile Suit Gundam 00, and in tribute to his voice actor, Jean-bot jokingly uttered one of Tieria's well-known quote in Killer the Beatstar. **'Jean-nine': Introduced in Killer the Beatstar, he was originally Jean-killer, a robot created by Beatstar based on the schematics of Jean-bot. Originally hostile towards the Ultimate Force Zero, persuasion by Emerana and Jean-bot managed to change his mind and assisted the team against Beatstar's army. Hyuuga of the ZAP Spacy briefly becomes Jean-killer's motion pilot, allowing the robot to defeat Beatstar. Soon, Jean-killer was renamed Jean-nine by Emerana out of being the ninth member of Ultimate Force Zero. Alongside his "brother" Jean-bot, the two can perform a combination rocket punch Double Jean Knuckle. Jean-nine was voiced by Miyu Irino in the Japanese version, later voiced by Dan Stevens, David Vincent, Robin Atkin Downes and Crispin Freeman in the English Version and is a tribute to JumKiller and JumKiller Jr., the antagonist of Jumborg Ace, later Jumborg 9, the secondary protagonist of that series. Like Hikaru Midorikawa (Mirror Knight's voice actor), Miyu Irino is no stranger to the Tsuburaya Production media, as he had once appeared in Ultraman Gaia: The Battle in Hyperspace as a child actor, portraying one of the main characters, Yu Hirama. *'Friendly Rare-beast Pigmon "Moroboshi"': Introduced in Ultra Zero Fight, this Pigmon was once died and revived by Alien Bat Glacier by accident in the Monster Graveyard. Pigmon eventually befriended Ultraman Zero and watched his battle against Glacier. When the villain was nearly weakened, he revealed that because Pigmon was revived by him, their life force are connected and thus, using this opportunity to defeat Zero until Pigmon reassured him. In the end, Luna Miracle Zero managed to save Pigmon's life while Strong Corona Zero simultaneously killed Glacier. Pigmon was also responsible for giving Ultraman Zero the courage to escape from Belial's possession, allowing the latter to free and reverse the time zone to undo all the damages done by Belial. In the end, Pigmon was given the name Moroboshi (in tribute to Zero's father, Ultra Seven, whom used the human disguise "Dan Moroboshi") and chosen as the Ultimate Force Zero's mascot. Honorary members *Rei *Hyuga *Gomora *Litra Trivia *The name "Ultimate Force Zero" was created by Zero. *Each member of this group are homages/updates to other works of Tsuburaya Productions, Ultraman Zero is based on Ultraseven, Glen Fire is based on Fireman, Mirror Knight is based on Mirrorman and Jean-bot is based on Jumborg Ace as Jean-nine is based on Jumborg 9. *Jean-nine's name is given because he is the 9th hero that fight alongside Ultraman Zero as Emerana counts Zero, Glen Fire, Mirror Knight, Jean-bot, Rei, Hyuga, Gomora, Litra and Jean-nine. Also the name was given by Emerana. (Note: before Emerana named him Jean-nine, Glen Fire suggested name "Jean-bot II Dash" which references Jumborg 9's transfroming phrase "Jum-fight 2 dash!") *The voice actors of all of Ultimate Force Zero's members coincidentally voiced Mobile Weapon Pilots from the Gundam franchise. As shown: **Ultraman Zero/Mamoru Miyano: Shams Couza (Gundam SEED), Setsuna F. Seiei (Gundam 00). **Glen Fire/Tomokazu Seki: Domon Kasshu (G Gundam), Yzak Joule (Gundam SEED) Tomache Massarik, Chris Royd (Victory Gundam), Meiser (Gundam Wing). **Jean-bot/Hiroshi Kamiya: Tieria Erde (Gundam 00), Zeheart Galette (Gundam Age), Shams Couza (similar to Mamoru) (Gundam SEED) **Mirror Knight/Hikaru Midorikawa: Lee Ron (Mobile Suit Victory Gundam), Heero Yuy (Mobile Suit Gundam Wing), **Jean-nine/Miyu Irino: Saji Crossroad (Gundam 00) *The reason for the non-Ultra members of the team do not have visible mouths was because the designers wanted to emphasize the fact that they were not based on human/humanoid life forms. Category:Ultra Series characters